School time!
by InPerfectSilence
Summary: Unoriginal title is unoriginal. Sort of a commission for 21hugs. It's Len's first day at school and he doesn't enjoy it. Maybe someone could come and brighten up his day?


**Yo, I'm on a roll today. Two stories! Woot!**

**Kay, this one is kinda a commission for 21hugs, who kindly reviewed my story. Thanks for that!**

**By the way, I realised I seem to be writing a whole lot of one-shots these days, so I have a little fun thing. If I get to ten complete stories, whether they be one-shots or completed stories, then I will do a commission for someone, but you have to review lots, coz I'll pick the person who reviewed my fics the most of all. And maybe runner ups too. What a cheap way of getting reviews! X3**

**Alright, I don't own Vocaloid. You got me.**

Len was bored. Bored, bored, bored.

He thought his first day at school was going to be fun, not sitting doing boring work listening to the boring teacher going on about boring things. He was 6, not a baby!

His twin sister, Rin, who shared both his blonde hair and blue eyes, grinned mischievously and poked him in the ribs. Len, being one not so used to physical violence like other boys his age, pouted and rubbed his side.

"Rin! That was mean! Don't be mean to me!" Len whined, just a little too loudly. The teacher set his sights on him.

"Len! If you want to sit next to your sister, then _please_, be quiet when I am trying to read." He said over his glasses. "Now, on with the story…"

Len zoned out again and huffed, blowing his hair up. It was mildly fascinating. He blew again. His hair flew up like a kite and fell back down into its normal fringe. He stifled a giggle. He blew again-

"Len." The teacher's voice was stern and even. "If you distract the class one more time, it's to the principal's office for you."

Len complied and slumped as far back into his chair as possible. He was silent for at least five minutes before tapping Rin gently on the shoulder and whispering something to her. She nodded discreetly and passed him a sheet of paper and a pencil. Len smiled and picked up said pencil, and began to doodle on the paper.

At first it was just scribble, but after a while the scribble turned into something. Within moments he had created an epic landscape, one full of lead and lines and what Len supposed were trees. And a few hills. He added these in last, completing his little picture.

Something was still missing. He chewed his pencil, which felt oddly comforting. Until he remembered it was Rin's.

Ew.

He stopped immediately.

Ah, wait! The picture needed a sun! So he drew a smiling circle, with a few lines around it. Pleased with his result, he fist-pumped under his desk so the teacher wouldn't see.

Instead of listening to the teacher like he should, (Like Rin always did, even though Len knew better) Len stared at his drawing for a good two minutes, deciding whether or not to add a house or a rainbow. Of course, the ever-attentive teacher noticed Len was not paying attention and sent him down to the principal's office, with his classmates falling silent and shocked. Nobody ever went to the _principal's_ office. That meant you were _really_ naughty. All the kids who were previously distracted suddenly found the book very interesting.

Len picked up his sheet of paper and took it with him to the principal's office. It was a long walk, but it was worth it, because Len got to stop along the way and copy a little flower into the field on his picture.

The principal's office squatted ahead like a big, ugly toad, ready to devour students who were bad. Len gulped. He took a tentative step inside the gaping doors.

The lady at the front desk was rather squat, Len thought, though he dare not say that out loud. She had a crooked nose and a permanent sneer on her face. Her voice was even more condescending.

"Another student?" She asked in a nasally voice. Len prepared to answer, but the lady interrupted him.

"Okay, make your way through. You can sit on the chair until the principal is ready to see you."

Len huffed, but did as he was told, mostly so he wouldn't have to deal with the reaction of the lady.

Another girl was seated in the office, waiting for the principal. She was much taller than Len, (Though most were) and had long pink hair of the kind that Len had never seen before. Len thought she was very pretty, much prettier than Rin, who Len thought was too cheeky for her own good.

This girl had a very sensible look about her, and Len almost thought she was a teacher, but she wasn't nearly big enough. Len pulled himself up onto one of the chairs that were just a little bit too high for him, sitting next to this girl. She looked at him with something like amusement, her eyes twinkling. Len couldn't help but grin.

"What's your name?" She asked in a soft, but firm, voice. Len bounced up and down, excited to tell someone his name.

"I'm Len Kagamine and I'm in year 1!" He held up one finger. "And I have a twin sister but she's really annoying and I got this really boorriinngg teacher and he's really mean and stuff…"

The girl started laughing. It wasn't an all out loud laugh like Rin's, but more controlled and… lady-like.

"What're you laughing at?" Len said, pouting. The girl stopped laughing and patted his head.

"You're just so funny!" She said.

"You think I'm funny?" Len asked incredulously. Then he started laughing too. "I guess I kinda am!"

This comment seemed to make the girl laugh even more. Soon, they were both laughing. The girl was the first to calm down.

"My name's Luka Megurine. I'm in year 4." She introduced herself. "I'm turning 9 this year."

Len pulled out his drawing, secretly hoping Luka would say something about it. She did.

"Hey, can I see that?"

Len handed it to her. As she looked at it, her face changed expressions so quickly that Len wasn't sure that she liked it that much. But, she laughed again.

"This is so cute! I love your little flower," She pointed at the flower that he had added at the bottom. He smiled.

"I drew that with a flower outside." Len explained excitedly. Luka smiled.

"It's missing something though," She tapped her chin in thought.

"What?" Len became frantic. "What's missing?"

Luka held out her hand. "I'll show you."

Len passed her the pencil and she drew something that Len couldn't see. When she was done, she showed him what she had done.

There was a little person with a big fringe and a ponytail standing in front of the house. She wrote 'LEN' above it in clear cursive writing. Len smiled in appreciation, gawking at her wonderful drawing. But something was still missing…

Len snatched it back and scribbled something down next to him. He showed Luka the picture of her next to him in front of the house, with long hair and a big smile. He wrote 'LUCA' on top with big, messy writing. Luka stared at it. Len felt he had done something wrong. Then Luka chuckled and crossed out the 'C' and replaced it with a 'K'. Realisation dawned on Len's face.

"It's a k?"

"Yup."

"Oh."

Len looked down at his thumbs.

"It's okay, lots of people get it wrong," Luka smiled and passed Len's drawing back to him.

"Luka," Len started.

"Yes?"

"Are we friends now?"

"Of course!" Luka laughed.

"Can we always be friends?"

"Of course!"

"Pinky promise?"

Luka wrapped her pinky around Len's.

"Promise."

**Aaw, how cheesy and cute. You can take it either way, as I say in most things I write. Because I'm cool like that.**

**Hope you enjoyed this thing I created in half an hour!**

**Happy late Valentine's day!**


End file.
